


nothin' but bad decisions

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, but when has that ever stopped a guardian?, cayde drags andal to a dingy bar, exo liquor is not for squishy humans andal, horrible terrible decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: Somehow, letting Cayde drag him out for a night of drinking seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, well... now Andal ain't so sure anymore.





	nothin' but bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> day 9: "There is a certain taste to it."

Okay, so it all starts out at a pretty dingy bar, there no doubt about that, but somewhere underneath all of the secrecy that Cayde’s spewed since beginning to drag him down here there’s a method to his madness.

At least that’s what Cayde keeps telling himself as he grins across the table at Andal, who is looking around with what can only be described as wonderous curiosity.

“You… really don’t get out much, do you?”

The human smiles sheepishly at his partner. “Is it that obvious?”

Cayde grimaces. “Painfully.”

Andal chuckles. “Well, seems like I need to work on my pokerface, then.”

At that Cayde lets out a guffawing laugh and leans back in the rickety chair he’s seated on. “Ain’t that the truth.”

From behind them the two can hear the other bar patrons talk, yell and screech in an attempt to hear themselves over the frankly horrific music that is blasting from the loudspeakers around the room. Andal’s just beginning to get captivated by the various Golden Age paraphernalia hanging from the walls of the little hole-in-the-wall bar when Cayde lets out a grunt and waves his hand to get his attention.

There’s a brief moment where he feels a chill run down his spine “So, you ready for a dare, pretty boy?”

“Born ready,” Andal grins and leans forward. His elbows rest on the table as he gets close enough for the tip of his nose to poke against the tip of Cayde’s horn. “Bring it on, bluebell.”

“I’ll make ya regret givin’ me that nickname, you asshole,” Cayde cackles and slams his hands to the table as he stands. There’s a moment where Andal moves to rise as well before Cayde waves him down again. “Sit your ass down here. I’ll be _right back_.”

Those last two words are thrown at him in sing-song, and if that isn’t enough to get Andal’s blood flowing then he’s got another thing coming.

Cayde comes back with a tray full of viciously colored shots and a jug of water.

“What, you’re wasting glimmer on water? Not planning to let me drink myself silly, are you?”

If possible, Cayde’s grin even _grows_.

“Oh, my sweet summer child, that water ain’t for me. It’s for _you_.”

“Try me,” Andal smirks and leans back, haughty and cocky and absolutely _drunk_ on the silliness of what the two of them are doing. “_Rookie_.”

Cayde’s grin turns to a scowl that only an Exo can truly pull off, and without another word he slides five of the shots at Andal.

“Have at it, then,” he challenges, deliberately slow in his movements as he grabs a shot of his own, throws his head back and downs it. The small glass makes a sharp _clink_ when he slams it at the table.

Andal narrows his eyes and one of his hands come up to play with the wisps of his beard. The other curls around the shot glass closest to him. The liquid inside of it is a vicious green, promising everything but sound decisions. Andal feels like he’s half in love with the damn concoction already.

Without another word he toasts Cayde and then slams back the shot, only for his eyes to widen abnormally.

“Fucking Hell!” Andal wheezes when the taste registers on his taste buds and everything in his mouth starts to _burn_.

Cayde howls with laughter and collapses in his chair, slapping his knee and practically sobbing from the mirth as Andal rests his upper body on their table and repeatedly slams his palm against the worn and slightly sticky wood. Every bit of saliva previously in his mouth appears to have completely evaporated as soon as that fucking shot touched his tongue and now the only thing left is a searing, burning agony in his mouth and a churning in his stomach that warns of puke within the next few minutes if Andal does not do something about this, and _soon_.

Without a single word, yet still laughing his ass off, Cayde pushes the jug of water at Andal, who grabs it with a fervor known only to dying men.

“You—” he coughs after gulping down a hearty bout of water. It doesn’t make the burning stop, but it ceases ever so slightly. “You absolute… _bastard_!”

Cayde simply slaps his knee again, still laughing strong.

“You absolute bastard!” Andal exclaims, but this time it is in jest as the smallest of chuckles makes it out past his aching _everything_.

“So,” Cayde chuckles. “How’d you like it, then?”

Andal coughs and it makes his throat _burn_. “It—_whew_…There is a certain taste to it, I’ll give you that.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Cayde snorts and downs another of the shots himself before proceeding to smack his lips.

Andal has no idea how he does that, and he’s not sure that he really wants to know, either.

The two of them will both be nursing terrible headaches in the morning, and Tallullah will probably have both of their hides, but that will be then and not now.

Andal takes another shot in hand, and toasts his brother.


End file.
